Just helping you out
by digssoil
Summary: NEW CHAPTER. Brennan and Booth finally watch the movie together, well they don't actually watch it, if you know what I mean. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY GUYSS!! I've been dying to start a new story since a long time ago, so when this idea popped to mind I just gave it a chance. I hope you like it. Please review!!**

Booth held his belt buckle as he walked into Brennan's office. His confidence was way up thanks to a lot of complements he got from the news reporter that covered a recent case they did.

"Why are you smiling?" Brennan asked Booth as she stood up from her chair, and straightened her jeans.

"Nothing" He said with the big grin still on his face.

Brennan eyed him strangely "You always say that nothing is always something"

"So, now you are applying psychology" Booth said as he watched her move to gather her coat.

"I'm just trying to follow you way of thinking, pure scientific observation"

"Right" Booth nodded.

"Are you here for a case?"

"No" He smiled and spread his arms "Just wanted to come and see my favourite anthropologist"

"I'm the only one you know" Obviously the complement went right through her, something Booth had already expected. "And Zack, and judging by the way you are with Zack, is quite obvious that I'm your favourite"

"How do you know? Maybe I know other forensic anthropologists"

"No you don't" Brennan shook her head.

"Maybe I do"

"That's not true Booth, I'm the only one you know, and by the wa…" At that moment her cell phone shrilled. She looked at the screen, and quickly put it in her brown bag. She started moving towards the door "You are welcome to stay in my office if you like"

"Wait" Booth hurried to the door and stepped right in front of her "Where are you going"

"Nathan it's taking me to the opera"

"Nathan? The guy you met from the internet?" Booth asked in disbelief.

"How do you know I met him in the internet?" Brennan asked defensively. "I never told you that"

"I ran a background check on the guy, and let me tell you he is pre…"

"That is illegal Booth"

Booth pulled out his badge and swung it before her eyes. "I'm the law Bones"

She sighed. The phone shrilled again "It's him, I need to go" Without saying goodbye she left.

"Break a leg!" Booth shouted from inside the office as he slammed his fist into one of the walls.

"I didn't mean it literally Bones" Booth said as he stood next to Brennan in the doctor's office. "How the hell did you hurt yourself anyway?"

"The stairs from outside the theatre are very slippery, and I don't have good coordination"

"Your coordination is fine" Booth sighed as he pulled a chair closer to Brennan's chair. "It was your entire fault" He turned to look at Nathan.

"What? It was not his fault" Brennan turned to Nathan "It was not your fault."

Nathan looked at Brennan with his perfectly two blue eyes. "Don't worry"

"I mean if you hadn't invited her to the opera she wouldn't be hurt" Booth said interrupting the smiling pair.

"I'm not hurt; I just broke a leg Booth"

Booth ignored her. "Do you break the leg of all your first dates?"

"If I knew this was going to happen to Tempe…."

"Dr. Brennan" Booth corrected.

Nathan, quite irritated by Booth's attitude, crosses his arms in front of his chest "Dr. Brennan, I would've suggested another thing"

"All you internet people are the same"

At that moment a middle aged doctor came into the room "I'm ready to apply the cast on Dr. Brennan"

"Okay, are you nervous Bones?"

Brennan rolled her eyes "I'm not ten Booth"

"Excuse me, but there are a lot of people in the room, I will have to ask one of you to leave" The doctor said as he checked something on his clipboard.

"You heard the doc" Booth told Nathan. "Time for you to head home"

Nathan looked at Booth and then at Brennan. She wasn't even going to defend him; she preferred having Booth with her that him. "I'll call you later Temp..Dr. Brennan"

Brennan nodded.

"Maybe she won't pick up" Booth muttered as Nathan left.

"You were very hard on him" Brennan said to Booth.

"Just looking out for you" Booth flashed him his charm smile.

"Can I talk to you on private?" The Doctor said to Booth while Brennan wasn't looking.

"Sure" They stepped outside of the office.

"I've know Doctor Brennan for years, and I know she is very stubborn"

Booth looked at Brennan; she was trying to get out of the bed. "She sure can" He said smiling.

"She needs to get better, this is not get first injury. I want to ask you if you could call her boyfriend and tell him that she needs someone to stay with her and help her around"

"Bones doesn't have a boyfriend" Booth shook his head "Nope"

"Well, could you locate someone that could stay with her?"

"Sure, I'll stay with her"

The doctor looked at him strangely "That will work, I guess. Please make sure she gets enough rest"

Booth turned to Brennan "C'mon Bones, we are going home!"

**Soo...what do you think? I think we all agree that we love protective Booth. Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter guys! I'm glad that you liked the idea for this new story. Please REVIEW!**

"Booth, I can manage to walk and hold my purse at the same time" Brennan said as they made their way to the door to Brennan's building.

"Bones" Booth sighed "You heard the doc, you need to rest"

Brennan stopped, which caused Booth to crash to her back. "I know Doctor Handler personally, but I still have to say that my knowledge in human anatomy is much greater. My judgment on my broken leg will be more scientifically accurate".

"It's nice to see that you are humble Bones" Sarcasm spilled through his lips.

"Thank you" Answer Brennan as she continued to make her way through the hall, missing completely the sarcasm.

"You can leave my purse in the couch" Brennan placed her crutches to the wall and skipped her way to the kitchen.

"Bones you aren't supposed to take these off" Booth threw the bag to the couch and grabbed her crutches and took them to her.

Hearing the loud noise of her bag to the couch she looked over the kitchen. "Hey! Don't be so aggressive with the bag"

"Relax Bones, it's not like you have a skull in there or something"

Brennan just stared at him.

"You do, don't you?" Booth was almost afraid to ask.

"I just wanted to get ahead on the case, and with Zack gone, and Angela on her three week vacation, well I needed to work"

"No working, okay?" Booth hurried to the sink and washed his hands. "And definitely not bringing dead people to your apartment"

"You just touched the bag, not the skull" Brennan placed the crutches under her arms, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked back towards the living room, to let herself drop right next to her bag. "Thanks for everything Booth; I'll call you when I get a further analysis of the bones"

Booth opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. Brennan looked at him "Booth you shouldn't drink if you are thinking of driving any time soon"

Booth took another drink and smiled.

"Oh no" Brennan said realizing what was happening.

"Yes"

"No" Brennan responded shaking her head and getting up from the couch.

"Oh yes" Booth swung the beer in front of his face.

"You are not staying here Booth"

"Here?" Booth pointed to the floor "No"

A wave of relief covered Brennan. "Good, I though you were plan…"

"Probably in that couch"

The relief was gone. "No!"

"You need to rest Bones"

"But I don't need a supervisor; I'm a grown professional woman. I can clearly take care of myself"

"I know you do" Booth placed his beer on the counter and made his way to were Brennan was. "But I don't think you want to take care of yourself in this case. You just need to relax, is not a hard thing to do Bones"

"It is to me" Brennan said defensively "You are not staying here Booth! I have a right to live freely in my home"

Booth rolled his eyes "And I have the right to see my partner get better, but I can't do that if you keep being as stubborn as you are!"

Brennan sighed, and skipped her way to her bedroom and closed the door with a loud noise.

"Your crutches Bones"

"Shut up Booth!" Brennan yelled from the other side of the door.

Booth let his body flop to the couch. "You heard that buddy? She must rather have you here than me" Booth said to the skull lying next to him.

**Thanks for reading. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you are enjoying the story. PLEASE BE KIND AND REVIEW!**

"What's that smell?" Brennan asked from inside the room.

"Nothing" Booth answered as he took another forkful of food into his mouth. While Brennan was still shouting for him to go home, he had went to pick up dinner, hoping that she would come out.

"It has to be something. I smell it"

Booth was sitting in the floor, next to her door, letting all the aromas sweep in." Why don't you come out and see?"

Brennan sighed "I don't want to"

"You sure as hell don't sound like it" He grabbed the carton of food and placed it close to the door.

A few moments passed until Brennan opened the door slowly and settled at the other side of the door.

"Glad you came to join me" Booth said to Brennan as she sat down.

"I just came to make sure you don't make a mess" Brennan was looking over him at the cartons of food.

"Of course you are Bones" Booth smiled and handed her the food.

"Thanks" She said as she snapped it away from his hands.

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So…" Brennan mumbled. "You are staying"

"Yep" Booth said nodding.

"Hmm" Brennan bit down on her lower lip. "I guess I can manage that"

"I'm sure we'll survive" He smiled.

"As long as you give me my space" Brennan smiled back.

Booth shrugged "When have I never?" He said sarcastically.

"My leg feels tired" Brennan said as she let the back of her head rest on the wall.

"Can't blame you, after what that internet creepy boyfriend of yours pushed you…"

"He didn't push me" Brennan brought the head up again "And he is not creepy"

"He has to be Bones"

"Bu.."

"Did you see all those tattoos?" Booth puffed air through his lips "I'm sure you can find an anthropological explanation as to why that is creepy"

Brennan shook her head "On the contraire, tattoos express the male's feelings through art. I believe is quite beautiful"

"I have tattoos too!" Booth brought his wrists close to her eyes.

Brennan let out a moan.

"That's it Bones" Booth stood up and cleaned his palms on his jeans "Time for you to go to bed"

"What? I'm not tired" After saying those words she yawned.

"Don't be stubborn Bones" Booth extended his hands for her to grab on "You need rest"

"Argg" Brennan took his hands and stood up.

"There we go" Booth helped her open the door to her room. "Need anything else?"

"No" Brennan responded.

"Goodnight Bones" Booth started walking back to the living room.

"Where are you going?"

Booth stopped and turned "To sleep on the couch"

"Oh" Brennan pointed to a room next to hers "I made you the guest room. It's more comfortable"

"I didn't see you come out"

"I thought that you were gone when you went for dinner, but just in case you came back I wanted you to sleep in a nice bed" Brennan said as she looked to the floor, feeling somehow vulnerable.

"Thanks Bones" Booth looked down at her white cast. "That's a pale cast Bones, want me to sign it?"

"I'm not four Booth" Brennan closed the door and Booth made his way to the guest room.

After a couple of minutes Brennan entered the guest room.

"What's up Bones?" Booth asked as he was taking off his colorful socks.

"Here's a marker" She was holding a red marker.

"Come over here" Booth said as he tapped a spot in the bed next to him. Brennan sat beside him while Booth signed her cast.

When Brennan returned to her room she couldn't hold herself from reading what he had written. _"Bones. I know you will get better, but while that happens I'm going to be here to hold you. Your friend and partner Booth"_ She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Soo...what do you think?? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, new chapter here. I'm glad your are enjoying this story. I wanted to bring some Angela to the story and make it a bit funny, so here she is. PLEASE REVIEW.**

She was awake before opening her eyes. Brennan felt cold air hit her legs but it suddenly stopped below her left knee. Her leg hurt and she didn't know why. Suddenly the recap of the day before flew to her mind. She slowly moved her head to the right and opened her eyes. The clock read 9:02 am.

"Shit!" Brennan was very late to work, considering that she always got there at about 7:00 am. She had always managed to get out of bed in seconds but the cast caused her to loose balance and hit the floor. "Ow"

"Bones!" Booth came running through the door. "Geez Bones, I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you managing to hurt yourself even more" He grabbed her from the waist and pulled her back into bed.

"I'm fine" She rubbed her neck "I just lost my balance, that's all"

"You've been doing that a lot lately" Booth crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Brennan looked up at Booth. "What are you wearing?" She said while sustaining a laugh.

"This?" Booth said pointing at the black apron that had the words _'Hot Stuff' _written in red bold letters. "I found it in your kitchen" He raised his eyebrows. "Very kinky Bones"

"Angela gave it to me" She pointed at the apron.

"Actually Angela called but I told her you were asleep" Brennan was definitely not looking forward to that talk with Angela.

"I don't usually sleep this much, something must be wrong with the alarm"

"I turned it off" Booth said calmly.

"You turned it off?" Brennan asked in disbelief. "Who gave you the permission to do that?"

"Hey, the doctor said you should rest, I'm just helping you out" He raised his hands in defense.

"Personal space Booth, we agreed on personal space" She said with a serious face on.

"I'm the king of personal space" Booth said quite proudly. "Wait here Bones, and please don't fall again" He left the room.

Brennan reached for her cell phone and dialed Angela.

"Angela Montenegro speaking to you from the beautiful island of Hawaii" Someone answered kilometers away.

"Ange, Booth said you called"

Brennan had to cover her ears to prevent the loud squeal to damage her hearing. "Sweetie I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, may I know why?"

At that moment Booth came through the door with a large plate of food and a glass of fresh orange juice.

"You know Bren, you and Booth. He must be great; you are never asleep at 9:00, he must've kept you up all night"

"That's no…" Booth placed the plate of food over her legs "Booth that is huge!"

Angela stood up from the sand "What is huge?"

"Come on Bones" He grabbed the fork with a piece of pancake and placed it in front of her lips.

"I'm not putting that into my mouth" Brennan said shaking her head.

"Oh my God!" Angela was almost passing out in the beach. "Bren, are you two in the middle of something?"

"Come on Bones, I made them for you, very secret recipe" He shot her his charm smile.

Brennan rolled her eyes and opened her mouth. Her eyes sparkled at the taste. She moaned "Booth that is amazing!" A moan escaped her lips. "I want more"

"What are you two doing?" Angela couldn't believe what was going on. She always knew that once the sexual tension between Brennan and Booth got confronted that those two were going to have an amazing time, but she never thought that she was going to have to listen to them going at it. Angela heard another moan from Brennan "Sorry for interrupting sweetie, have an amazing morning" Angela closed her cell phone and threw it over her towel.

"Angela" Brennan spoke to her phone "Angela? Are you still there?" She closed the phone and looked at Booth "The line must've gone dead"

"Everything okay Angela?" Hodgins asked.

"I think I was just part of a threesome"

**Soo..what do you think? REVIEWS KEEP ME WRITING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but here it is. I hope you like it, PLEASE REVIEW.**

"I'm done" Booth said as he closed the science magazine he was holding. "Do you actually read this stuff for fun?"

Brennan looked from the magazine she was holding to him "Sorry, you were saying?"

"That's it Bones" Booth stood from the couch "We are doing something else"

"Why? I like reading things that actually nourish my brain" Brennan said as she returned to reading.

Booth walked to her chair and snapped the magazine from her hands.

"Hey!" Brennan yelled "Give that back"

Booth placed his hand to his chin "Let me think about it" He raised his eyebrows "Nope!"

"Booth!" Brennan sighed and tried to reach over her head to get the magazine from him.

"If you can reach it I'll give it back to you" Booth moved the magazine over her head.

"That's cruel Booth!"

"C'mon Bones, give it a try"

Brennan rolled her eyes "You know that I will break your bones when I get the cast removed, right?"

Booth stopped moving the magazine "I'll give it to you, if you promise to watch an entire movie with me"

"No"

"Bones, c'mon I made breakfast, you could at least give me an hour of your life"

Brennan looked at the ceiling, then at him "Fine" Booth smiled "But just one"

Booth let the magazine drop on her lap "That's all I'm asking Bones"

"So, what are we watching?" Brennan slowly moved her foot from over the coffee table to the floor.

"I don't know, what do you want to watch?" Booth grabbed a cushion from the couch, placed it on the coffee table and placed Brennan's foot over it. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"There's a documentary about abandoned cultures that I've been really trying to see"

"What?" Booth let his shoulders fall "No Bones, nobody watches that for relaxation"

"I do"

"You need something that will make you laugh, or something that will scare you"

"Scare me?"

"A horror movie" Booth got really close to her face and all of sudden he yelled "Boo!"

Brennan didn't move a muscle "That was you trying to scare me?"

"Whatever Bones" Booth sighed, he reached out and grabbed his coat "I'm going to get the movie"

"Okay" Brennan returned to reading her magazine.

"Bones"

"Hmm" Brennan kept reading.

"Bones!"

"What?" Brennan finally paid attention.

Booth pointed his index finger right at her "Don't move, okay?"

Brennan didn't know why but she felt like smiling, it was nice to have someone always caring for her "Okay"

Seeing her smile made Booth smile back "Be careful" With that he left.

* * *

Booth moved through the aisles in Blockbuster. He thought that choosing a movie was going to be easy, but he soon realized that he wanted the _"perfect"_ movie to watch with Brennan.

"Can I help you sir?" An employee got close to Booth after seeing his face of desperation.

"Sure. I'm trying to get a movie to see with my Bon…partner" He soon corrected.

"Do you have any thing in mind?"

"I want something that can make her relax"

The employer smiled "Oh, that kind of movie"

Booth obviously didn't get the inside comment "What?"

"We have a lot of romance movies that chicks dig" The guy started to move to the aisle that had a sign that read _"Romance"_

"Hey" Booth grabbed the guy and turned him over "Don't call my partner a chick, she is a well adjusted woman" He let the guy go "I'll find a movie myself" He started to look "Bones, a chick movie?" Booth smiled "Yeah, right"

He finally decided on a film, he paid and quickly got into the SUV. He couldn't quite explain why he wanted to spend even more time with Brennan.

"Bones!" Booth yelled as he opened the door to the apartment "I'm back, I got this movie that I think you will li.." Booth stopped as he saw Brennan standing in the hall. "Bones" Booth said in awe. Brennan had changed to a tight pair of skinny jeans and a black blouse that gave away a great cleavage. She had applied a bit more makeup than usual, and her hair was in her natural curls. Booth was smiling broadly "You didn't need to get all dressed up to see a movie with me"

"She didn't" Nathan came walking from the kitchen.

Brennan smiled apologetically "While you were gone Nathan came by"

"I see" Booth nodded "Hi"

"Hi" There was awkward silence. For some reason, Brennan felt the need to break it.

"He wants to make me dinner"

"Oh" Booth looked at Nathan with a deadly stare "What are you cooking?"

Nathan smiled, apparently cooking was one of his qualities "I've got a good menu planned out for Tempe, we'll sta…" Before Nathan could finish Booth interrupted.

"Bones, I'll be in the guest room if you need me" Booth threw the movie on the couch and started to walk towards the hall, he stopped in front of Nathan "Dr. Brennan is stubborn, you better take care of her" With that he disappeared and closed the door with a loud noise.

**So what do you think?? We all know that Booth can't stand leaving a guy with Brennan, so wait for the next chapter for Protective Booth to come out. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update the story. I'm not really happy with this chapter but I hope it leads to a better one. PLEASE REVIEW.**

A yawn escaped Brennan's mouth "Sorry, you were saying?"

"…work has been really hard this week, you should be proud of me, we got the exclusive with one of the top bands from today" Nathan walked from the kitchen to the living room, placed something in the table, and then returned.

Brennan couldn't be more bored. _'Try stepping one day on Booth's work'_ Brennan thought _'He catches murders, now that is hard'_

"Okay" Nathan yelled from the kitchen "Dinner is ready"

"It's about time" Booth came out of the guest room "I've been starving in there"

Brennan's eyes literally lighten up at seeing Booth.

Hearing his voice, Nathan quickly walked to the dinning room, were Booth was already sitting on his place. "I didn't know you were goi.."

"Thanks for making this for Bones and I, but aren't you going to join us?" Booth smiled at Brennan then at Nathan.

Nathan looked at Brennan for help; he was sure that she also wanted to be alone with him and not joined by the annoying FBI agent that always followed her around. Brennan apparently didn't get the message, she was smiling at Booth.

"Sure" Nathan said with a sigh. He grabbed an extra plate and sat down.

"So, Nick, what do you do for a living?"

"It's Nathan"

"Whatever"

"I'm sure Tempe can explain to you what I do" Nathan looked at Brennan.

"Nathan works with…" Her mind totally went blank "He is a…" He pointed her fork at Nathan "You work with artists, right?"

Nathan felt embarrassed. It was like if they were back in high school fighting for a girl's attention, and he was loosing. "Yes, I work in a music magazine"

"Oh" Booth took a bite from the lasagna "That seems interesting" Sarcasm spilled from his lips.

Brennan slammed his foot under the table with the giant cast, which made it hurt a bit more.

"What?" Booth turned to Brennan smiling.

"Stop it" She muttered under her breath, she showed a smile even though she wanted to hide it.

"How have you been feeling Tempe?" Nathan tried to get her attention back.

"Good, there's been no pain at all" Brennan shook her head.

Nathan smiled "It's nice to hear that" He put his drink down "You know, if you need help around the apartment while you have the cast I can come over and help in anyway I can"

"I don't need help" Brennan replied defensively.

Nathan turned to Booth "So, why is he here?"

"Professional courtesy"

"Professional courtesy?" Booth and Nathan said at the same time.

"Yes" Brennan nodded "It's obvious that I don't need help, but…."

"Oh yeah?" Booth interrupted "You definitely appreciated my help with today's breakfast"

"No, I didn't"

Nathan was left out from the conversation.

"I must admit they were quite good"

"Thank you Bones" Booth smiled "When you get better you can come over and cook breakfast for me"

"Sounds like a deal" Brennan took a bite from her fork.

"You two call that professional courtesy?" Nathan used the small silence to get back in the conversation.

Booth dropped his fork "That's what a partnership is all about, you wouldn't know that working in your magazine" Booth felt Brennan's hand slapping his thigh under the table "Ow" Even though it hurt he had to admit that he enjoyed feeling Brennan's hand over his body.

The conversation drifted towards work, family and random news. After they finished dinner, Nathan announced that it was time for dessert.

"Here we go, apple pie" Nathan proudly placed a piece in each of the plates.

Booth was almost jumping from his seat at the sight of pie. He took a bite and his face changed "This is not pie"

"Yes, it is" Nathan settled in his chair and took a bite.

"Don't eat that Bones" Booth grabbed Brennan's hand "That is not pie. You shouldn't call that pie" Brennan pushed her plate aside.

"You are not going to eat it because he said so?" Nathan was getting more irritated by the minute.

"I trust his judgment" Brennan said calmly.

"What?" Nathan had enough.

"Booth is practically an expert in pie"

Booth whipped his mouth with a napkin "I am"

Nathan stood up "I really want to get to know you Tempe but I can't do that if you are dating someone else"

"I'm not dating anyone" Brennan tried to get up as fast but couldn't.

"What do you call it then? Sexual harassment in work?" Nathan was almost screaming now.

"Hey!" Booth stood up and slammed his hand in the table "Don't yell at Dr. Brennan!"

"Whatever dude" Nathan grabbed his coat "I'll leave so you two can get back to whatever you do in your partnership" He left, leaving Booth and Brennan in an awkward silence.

"This is not sexual harassment" Booth said as he sat down.

"No" Brennan shook her head "Not at all"

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I know, I know, it took a long time again to update, but here it is. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was fun. I hope you like it, don't forget to watch Bones all new tonight..I'M SO EXCITED!!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.**

Brennan stood up from the table, using her arms as support, once up she started gathering the empty glasses and plates.

"Bones don't clean up, I'll do it" Booth stood up and snapped the plates from her hands.

"You don't need to Booth, this was my dinner" She grabbed the dishes back and skipped her way to the kitchen.

Booth stood there, thinking about her last sentence. This was her dinner, and he had interfered in it. How much did he care for Brennan? Was it crossing the line of professional courtesy? "Bones"

"Yes?" Said Brennan as she was cleaning something by the sink.

"Bones"

"Hmm"

"Temperance" Booth said a little bit louder. Brennan placed the plate down and turned to look at him. "I'm sorry for ruining your date"

Brennan smiled a little and shook her head "It wasn't a date"

"I'm still sorry for ruining whatever it was suppose to be" Booth started walking towards her, slowly. "I wasn't invited and I just walke…"

"I invited you" Brennan interrupted.

"No, you didn't" Booth grinned.

Brennan sighed and rolled her eyes "Well I didn't actually tell you, but I wanted you to come"

"That doesn't count as inviting me Bones"

"Maybe it was something Angela would believe in, you know, we spend so much time together that maybe we have develop some kind of underlying professional connection that lets us communicate in a neurological way"

Booth crossed his arms in front of his chest and smiled.

"What?" Brennan said as she felt her cheeks getting hot and a smile starting to form on her lips "The brain is a very powerful organ, you know" Brennan turned and continued cleaning.

Booth got next to her, he whispered into her ear "Thanks for inviting me Bones"

She smiled and turned to him "You are welcome" She said in the most professional way she could.

Feeling the tension building, Booth decided to hit on another note "You know what Bones? Let's watch the movie I picked out"

"What? Not right now Booth" Brennan shook her head "I need to finish cleaning"

"I'll do the cleaning when you fall asleep"

Brennan felt somehow happy knowing that he was planning on staying another night; maybe living with her wasn't as bad as she believed people thought. "I'm not really in the mood for a movie"

"Everyone is always in the mood for a movie" Booth took her arm and swung it over his shoulder.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not like everyone"

"Believe me, I've noticed" They made their way to the living room where Booth gently placed Brennan down on the couch, she rolled her eyes and protested that she didn't appreciate being treated as a baby. And he was more that happy to have Bones back.

"Okay let's see what I have here" Booth grabbed the movie from the bag. He put the DVD in, turned the lights off and sat next to her.

"What movie are we watching?" Brennan said turning to him "Don't tell me we are watching a movie that you believe will make me more aware of pop culture"

"Not even close" Booth pressed play on the remote. Within seconds the screen was filled with black and white images.

"What movie are we watching?" Brennan asked again.

"Wait for it Bones" He turned to her, waiting for her expression when she finally recognized the movie. A beautiful woman walked into the picture, she had long legs and striking delicate features.

"Clara Bow" Brennan's eyes sparkled as she recognized what movie Booth had picked out. "You picked out a silent film?"

"I guess I did"

Brennan placed her hand under her chin and concentrated on the film "I used to watch her movies with Max" She took a long pause "I mean, my dad"

"I know" He placed his hand on her back.

"Remember when we went to Vegas?" Brennan sat straight.

"That was fun" Booth said looking into something far away on his mind. "Well, except for the whole dead body thing" Booth pointed a finger towards her "You got all dressed up like Clara Bow, don't think I forgot about that"

"No, I didn't"

"You said you got the inspiration from her" Booth pointed at the screen "Let's see Roxy again"

Brennan looked over at the movie, and then back at Booth, she was biting her lower lip between her teeth. Suddenly it was like Brennan had disappeared and another woman had taken over her. She started talking in a different accent, a sexy one. Booth mouth literally hit the floor.

"What's wrong Tony? Someone ate your tongue" Said Brennan/Roxy as she leaned forward to Booth's face.

"Your army fighter doesn't let anyone eat his tongue but his sugar mama" Booth said in his best Tony impression. They both laughed for a long time; every time someone stopped laughing they would look at each other and laugh all over again.

"You know, I think people would like Roxy better than me" Brennan said as they both stopped laughing.

"Why do you think that?"

"I just imagine her as being adventurous, outgoing, sexy, you know, different"

"Hey" Booth took her hand "You are adventurous, outgoing, sexy…" That last word made them both think a little "you have all of those things, but way better"

"I can't have the same characteristics and be better" Brennan said activating her brain.

"Yeah you can" Booth leaned forward, not letting her hand free "You are all of those things, plus you are Temperance Brennan" He looked straight into her eyes "If you ask me, that's way better"

Brennan didn't think twice and by some strange force of nature her lips soon crashed into Booth's. Booth didn't pull away, on the contraire, as soon as he felt her soft lips on him he grabbed her by the back of her neck to prevent her from moving, not that she was planning to go anywhere.

"I really want you Temperance, since I first saw you" Booth said in between breaths.

"I want you too" Somehow using only the strength of one leg Brennan managed to push Booth on his back and climb on top of him.

"Bones, what about your leg? You might get hurt" He said as the always protective Seeley Booth.

Brennan bit on her lower lip, smiling she said "I have a high tolerance to pain"

**So...what do you think?? What would you like to happen next? PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!**


End file.
